This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for operating gas turbine engines.
At least some known gas turbine engines include a core engine having, in serial flow arrangement, a fan assembly and a high pressure compressor which compress airflow entering the engine, a combustor which bums a mixture of fuel and air, and low and high pressure rotary assemblies which each include a plurality of rotor blades that extract rotational energy from airflow exiting the combustor.
Combustion gases are discharged from the core engine through an exhaust assembly. More specifically, within at least some known turbofan engines, a core exhaust nozzle discharges core exhaust gases radially inwardly from a concentric fan exhaust nozzle which exhausts fan discharge air therefrom for producing thrust. Generally during engine operation, both exhaust flows approach their maximum velocity during high power engine operations, such as during take-off operations. During such operations, as the high velocity flows interact with each other and with ambient air flowing past the engine, substantial noise may be produced along the take-off path of the aircraft.
To facilitate reducing such noise, at least some known turbine engine exhaust assemblies utilize noise suppression equipment which includes at least one of tabs, mixing lobes, and/or a plurality of chevrons to enhance mixing the core and bypass exhaust flows. Although the tabs, mixing lobes, and chevrons facilitate suppressing noise during high power engine operating conditions, because the tabs, mixing lobes, and chevrons are mechanical devices which remain positioned in the flow path during all flight conditions, such devices may adversely impact engine performance during non-take-off operating conditions. Specifically, during cruise conditions, the tabs, the mixing lobes, and/or the chevrons may adversely impact specific fuel consumption (SFC) of the engine.